La venganza
by Honan
Summary: Roronoa Zoro busca a alguien, ¿Quién sera? ¿Porque?


Hola, hola aquí vengo con una pequeña historia que quise colgar por aquí ^^ es universo paralelo.

La venganza

En una ciudad de noche la única luz que alumbran las calles son las de las farolas, el cielo esta nublado es como si la luna también se escondiera tras las nubes por miedo a esos seres, solo hay un hombre en la calle tapado con una capa con capucha verde fuerte casi no se distingue su silueta en la oscuridad.

Unas sombras se mueven con rapidez en la oscuridad asechando a su presa el individuo encapuchado camina por las calles con tranquilidad no parece saber que unas presencias malignas le acechan en la oscuridad. Una de esas sombras salta por la espalda del encapuchado pero en medio del salto es interceptado por una espada, el ser se retuerce de dolor cayendo al suelo casi partido por la mitad, las sombras que antes acechaban al encapuchado saltan en su ataque a la vez pero de ellas solo una queda en pie apunto de morir.

-¿Dónde esta?-pregunta sin miramientos el encapuchado.

-¿Q-quién?-pregunta el ser el, encapuchado se quita la capucha dejando ver un rostro moreno de ojos afilados negros y pelo verde corto con tres pendientes en la oreja izquierda el ser puso cara de asombro.

-Vaya parece que ya me reconoces, así que dile a ya sabes quien que Zoro Roronoa le esta buscando y que esta vez me vengare.-tras decirle todo lo soltó y el ser se fue de inmediato.

Miro a la luna antes de ponerse la capucha.

-Te vengare lo prometo.-se pone la capucha y se va andando tranquilamente dejando tras el un rastro de muerte.

-En otro lado.-

La silueta de un hombre mirando por un gran ventanal es lo único que destaca en esa oscura habitación desde el ventanal se ve un pueblo pequeño a lo lejos, la habitación en silencio es interrumpida únicamente por el individuo de la ventana.

-Vaya parece que me ha encontrado, pero estará preparado.-dice con tranquilidad sin apartarse de la ventana.-será mejor mantenerlo vigilado.

-En el pueblo otra vez.-

-Esta vez tengo que conseguirlo, no puedo fallar.-pensaba Zoro sentado en la cama de un hotel mirando hacia fuera.- ¿Hmm? Vaya me están vigilando será mejor que cierre.-se levanta y cierra las cortina y vuelve ha sentarse mirando un colgante de un dragón.

Flash-back

Se ve una mano con una caja, mira mas arriba y ve la cara de un hombre de pelo negro y ojos dorados con una barba bien cuidada, el hombre sonríe feliz luego se ve unas sombras tras el, esta todo oscuro solo se oyen risas y pasos un objeto cae al suelo no se oye nada poco a poco se empieza a ver algo la habitación esta llena de sangre por todos lados la persona de antes no esta lo único que queda de el es la caja de antes, mira dentro y se ve el colgante de un dragón.

Fin del flash-back.

Sin evitarlo una lágrima cae por su mejilla al recordar lo sucedido, aprieta el colgante en su puño mientras se seca las lágrimas.

-Esta vez no voy a dejarte ir lo vengare aunque me cueste la vida.-dice con decisión Zoro acostándose en la cama con las manos tras la cabeza y cerrando los ojos hasta dormir.

-A la mañana siguiente.-

Zoro se levanto y lo primero que vio fue una nota la abrió.

Me dijeron que me estas buscando te espero a la noche a las afueras de la ciudad espero que estas vez estés preparado no quiero perder el tiempo como la ultima vez.

Zoro arrugo el papel y lo tiro a la papelera recordaba aquella vez como si hubiera sido ayer ese día llovía mucho fue la primera vez que vio la cara del asesino de su amado pero con solo verle se derrumbo el otro se marcho sin más esa vez se paso todo el día bajo la lluvia recordando lo sucedido.

Apretó los dientes quien diantres se creía el desgraciado ese esta vez era o todo o nada seria la ultima vez que uno de los dos respirara. Cogió sus espadas y se las ato en la cadera bajo a comer algo se puso su capa y se fue, había dormido hasta el mediodía solo tendría que hacer tiempo hasta la noche fue al lado del rio a las afueras del pueblo sentándome a la sombra de un árbol cercano al rio.

-A la noche.-

Se había mentalizado para lo que pasaría esa noche y estaba preparado vengaría a su amado aunque muriera. Sintió una presencia estaba aquí me levante con mi calma.

-Ya era hora de que te dignaras aparecer.-dijo el peli verde levantándose y colocando sus espadas en la cintura.

-¿Estas preparado o pasara como la otra vez?-dijo el hombre oculto entre unos arboles.

-Eso es agua pasada.-dijo posicionándose para luchar, el hombre que se ocultaba tras los arboles se mostro a la luz de la luna.-Vaya cuanto tiempo sin ver ese rostro me trae recuerdos.

El hombre era pelinegro de cabellos semilargo, con barba bien cuidada y ojos amarillos era Mihawk bueno o lo que quedaba de el es decir el cuerpo el murió en el ataque y fue poseído por un demonio.

El ser con la apariencia de Mihawk saco su espada que llevaba a la espalda y se posiciono, el ataque empezó por parte de joven espadachín con una rapidez me acerque a el y lance la primera estocada que fue esquivada de un salto me separe y el de inmediato me ataco nada más tocar el suelo salte a un lado esquivando por poco el golpe y contratacando paro mi primera espada y la segunda pero la tercera no la pudo parar y le herí la mejilla nos separamos y volvimos a juntar en un mar de ataques esto se estaba alargando nos separamos para el ataque final, con una rapidez endiablada chocamos y nos pasamos el uno al otro.

-Estuvo bien pero supongo que este es el f-final.-dice Mihawk mientras una viento a su alrededor se levanta y empieza a sangrar.

-Te dije que esta seria la última vez que nos enfrentásemos.-dijo el joven espadachín sonriendo mientras de sus labios salía un poco de sangre.

-Se te esta acabando el tiempo ¿verdad? La sangre vampírica esta dominando

-Si pero tengo el suficiente para disfrutar de la victoria.-dice el peliverde sentándose en el suelo mientras el otro caía al suelo inerte una nube negra salía de el cuerpo del de mirada dorada y se desintegraba.

Fin


End file.
